ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Narumi Tooru
' Narumi Tooru' is an one-eyed japanese former boxing genius and a welterweight fighter. With his change to kickboxing, Narumi didn't lose a single match Appearance History Narumi is a boxing genius number not only was he in the inter high when he was in high school, they put him in tournaments from his freshmen year and he brought eight championships. He was on the rise to becoming the world champion once he went pro. But a few days before the East Japan Rookie King Tournament. He got into a traffic accident and lost his left eye. Narumi was carrying his drunken father home when he came across the path of a cyclist who had fallen asleep at the wheel. He ended up getting hit after throwing his father out of the way. Naturally it was too dangerous fighting one-eyed, so his pro license was revoked. If you knowingly let a one-eyed fighter into a match in case anything happened, the responsibility would be heavy. With the industry in a slump a disaster in the ring cannot be afforded. Despite this he still wouldn’t give up getting in the ring. So he switched to the kickboxing ring. He was repeatedly told to give up. Even his father who was the president of a boxing gym tried to encourage him to go to college. With no one wanting him he did it himself, he currently lives on his own, and hasn’t set foot in his father’s gym since. There is no set place where he trains. He just does away training here and there every day, and among those Anything Goes Dojo he visits most often. Personality Abilities Narumi is a genius boxer. The undefeated ko artist in both boxing and kickboxing while he isn’t an official student of Anything Goes he has applied its principles to his style. Ranma often sparred with Narumi randomly switching from hand to hand and weapons in order to not only aid him in overcoming his injury but teach his various martial arts skills such as maai. With his help Narumi has become very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, and likewise at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is also deceptively insightful, able to notice subtle traits in people and see what drives a person's actions. Stretching Punch: Narumi created this technique by combining the principles of Issoku Ittou with his training in Mubyoushi. If you throw that long of a punch, you pitch forward and normally your balance is ruined. Even a boxer would have to shift their weight to the front foot, but Narumi is able to do so without any lose of balance. This is because the hand speed that allows to pull a thrown fist back in an instant is the secret behind that balance. Until you get hit you don’t even realize that such a fast punch would have such a long range. Speed, balance, range and rapid fire ability plus accuracy. This is the punch that brings it all together. So because he had such a terrifying punch he was able to mass produce ko’s in the kickboxing ring without throwing a single kick Category:Characters Category:Charecters Category:Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū